Descendant of Fire, Skies and Seas, daughter of Death
by Tenebris.Rosis
Summary: A year after the Great Prophecy was made, another prophecy is foretold... This one is even more important than the other... and more dangerous. But who is the one the Prophecy talks about ? And will she be strong enough to carry this blessing, or, more apropiate, this curse? OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

The silence hung out threatengly in the colossal room, the air was so tense that you could cut it with a knife, while the gods just sit there, staring at the girl who might had just pronounced one of the few phropecies that ould change the word as everyone knew.

The silence stood for a minute before Zeus´s voice drowned it, booming over the room, taking everyone out of their lethargy:

Oracle, you changed the course of the prophecy by telling it to us. I cn just kill the girl as soon as she is born.

No – said bravely the Oracle, her raimbow dress glimmering under the dim light, a white aura surrounding her – You can´t hurt her, you had already seen what happens when you try to avoid a prophecy – she ended haughtyly as Hades´ face darkens. Remebering the woman he had loved so much and had been unfairly killed.

DON´T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN NOT DO – Zeus yelled, angrily – I´M THE KING OF THE GODS . EVERYONE SHALL DO WHAT I WANT UNDER MY RULE. And you, Oracle – he spats – You are a mere mortal. If I want, I can blast you. Do not defy me, or you shall test my bolt-

Do it – she said, defiantly. She waited, her jaws settled stubbornly, but nothing happened – You can´t do it, "My Lord", and you know it, the Spirit of Delphi protects me.

The Spirit of Delphi may protect you, but that gives you no right to challnege me – he said to the girl and then turned around to the gods – and as for all of you, this may never be spoken again – he ended and then flashed out, soon followed by the other gods.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° / °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hades stood in his room absentmindly, the words spoken by the Oracle rounding his mind:

_Descendant of fire, skies and seas,_

_of the demigods, the most powerful she´ll be_

_because she is also the daughter of Death_

_born to save all from the gratest threat._

_Bane of the giants, she will end their days,_

_fighting without rest untill she ends their breed._

_She shall be the golden key,_

_with a choice carried untill her last breath_

_she will wisely united those who should never meet._

_But beware, as powerful as she is,_

_she will also be weak,_

_because, what mortal body_

_can hold such a strong being?_

_In less than twenty years_

_death shall find her_

_if she does not find the way_

_to stop the decision of the fates._

He wasn´t sure of the meaning of it, but he was sure that it wasn´t good.


	2. The ancestral lineage

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Percy Jackson and their characters. They belong to Rick Riordan.

January 1847. Madrid, Spain.

The cry of the newborn was heard trough all the ancestral mansion. The little person laying in the blankets seemed to be trying the capacity of her lungs while her mother was finally allowed to rest. The man that had been taking her hand beside her smiled, looking at the red hair of the baby, barely visible in her head. The nurse that had been helping with the birth had already retired, giving the happy couple a few minutes to themselves. The baby had finally stopped crying, and was staring intently at her parents, with her huge honey eyes...

Lets stop with that happy family portrait and take a look to the environment surrounding them. The room was magnificent, covered in carpets and furniture that conserved the luxury of the times of the greatest kings. The king-size bed was beautifully carved, the most interesting stories told by them. The covers were red woven with golden threads. The side table dated from the XII century, made of the finest wood. The large windows were hidden behind the long, delicate courtains made from silk brought from China. In the middle of the room hung a paint so old nobody could remember who made it. It was an exquisite piece of art, a reminiscent of the firsts ways, it was worthy of the "Galleria d´Ufizzi" in Italy, where the best paints were exposed. The portrait represented the Catholic Kings: Queen Isabel, with her fair face, and King Fernando, with his stern expression. The paint was well care, a clear sign that they were their suporters, as it had been for generations.

From this it was easily guessed that this little beautiful girl was born in a noble family. In the following years, she would grow into a gorgeus young lady, blessed by the gods, without suffering the hardness of life, a little bit spoiled, used to have everything she wanted.

She wasn´t ready when life hit her. And life hit her hard. Once happy, in a second she found herself with no parents, no money nor house. She was alone. There was nobody left. Or, at least, she tought that. She didn´t know that she still had one person that could still help her,or, more likely, a god.

That was when she found it. She, _Doña__*__ Elena Torquemada y Sequera,_ learned the truth. She was a Daughter of Hephaestus. How was it called? "_Una mestiza", "Una semidiosa"__*_. Hadn´t had her mother told her once that she was "_la Hija del Fuego"*. _And her . "_La que más brilla"*._ She was truly his daughter, and she will live to her lineage.

*Mrs.

* A half-blood, a demigod.

* Daughter of Fire

*she who shine the most.

_OOO_OOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOO

May 1897. Firenze, Italy

A young lady walked along the walkstreets of Firenze, looking behind her at every step she had taken. She was carrying a tiny little bult in her arms, every now and then taking furtive looks to assure herself that nobody was following her.

Carefully, she stept aside to one of the alleys, penetrating to one of the poorest suburbans in Firenze.

She was walking quickly, almos running, her boots clicking through the dirty floor. Suddenly, she jumped, looking behind her back, trying to find the source of the noise. When she couldn´t , she started running. She could her someone strolling behind her, the steps bouncing loudly on the paved surface. She increased the speed, but it wasn´t enough. A hand grabbed her shoulders, stopping her midway to the end of the alley. She shouted, scared, turning on her heels, only to find herself face to face with her fiancé.

_Cara –_ he said – _Cara no!*_ Do not do this. Do not give her up – his pleading eyes bored into hers, begging to be listened.

I can not Giacomo – she said, answering his unasked question – I can not.

Yes, you can. We can raised her together, as a family. Who cares about others opinions? - he insisted.

It is not about the rumours. _Oddio!*_It is my family. I want them to have me back.

But what about her? Don´t you care about your own daughter? Your beautiful baby? _Isabella, io ti prego*_

Giacomo – she exhaled, trying hard not to cry – this is also for her. You are a legacy, as I am, and you know as well as I do how is life for us. The monsters will follow her. And so will the gods.

She will be the third generation. She will not be that powerful – he tried harder.

No, Giacomo, she is more powerful than all of us together

Why? What is the difference with her? - he asked, curiously.

She is the daughter of a god – she cried, sobbing desesperately. She didn´t want to loose her baby, but she had to protect her. Her family was just an excuse, she didn´t care about them, but she did care about her baby.

Giacomo stared at her while she was thinking, not knowing what to do next, but then, he gave up. She was right. If the baby was powerful, they had to protect her while they still could. Nodding, he let her go and followed her to a hidden door. She knocked and an old lady opened it, inviting them inside.

_Buona noitte *- _Isabella greeted

_Buona noitte, figglia del Fuocco* - _she greeted her back, and then, she added, looking at him – _Benvenutto, figglio del re.*_

They both tilted their heads, recognizing to the lady their important lineage.

Great Oracle, I bring you my daughter, begging for your help. She needs to be protected from the gods – she ended, taking the covers of the bult off, revealing the beautiful blue-eyes, brown-haired baby. The Oracle took her in her arms and asked

¿_Come si chiama? _

_Si chiama Araceli._(It´s read like Aracheli) _Araceli Deitallevi._

_Araceli. L´altare delli cieli – _said Giacomo, guessing correctly who was her father.

_Si, anche Deitallevi. Che gli dei siano con te.*- _Isabella added.

Indeed. May the gods be with her – agreed the Oracle. Then the wise lady looked at them, saying with her eyes that it was time to leave.

_Ava atque vale*, _little sister – said Giacomo to the baby, kissing her forehead.

_Ciao, mia bella, il mio piccolo problema, il mio amore* –_ said Isabella, kissing her, tears running freely down her pale cheeks. With a quick goodbye, she ran out of hte house, sobbing. Giacomo soon followed her, leaving the baby and the Oracle alone. She looked sadly to the spot where the youn couple had been. Then, she, looked at the baby, and told her:

Do not despair, you are really the Araceli. You shall face difficulties, and hard times. But you will also experiment love. And from your descendants one day shall born a baby that will become the brightest star. She will be one of those burning stars, that burns hotly but dies soon. She will be honored amongst our kind.

* Honey

*My God

*I beg you.

*Good night.

* Daughter of fire.

*Son of the king.

* What´s her name? Her name is Araceli. Araceli Deitallevi. Araceli. The altar of the skies.

Yes. And also Deitallevi. May the gods be with you.

*Hail and farewell.

___*__Bye my beautiful, my little problem, my love_

_OOO_OOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOO

October 1947. Paris, France

The was has been over for two years at the moment. Paris was dived in crazyness, the only way found to forget the horrors of the wars. Parties and fun could be found everywhere. Music and laughs could be heard everywhere. The city of lights shone in all its glory. It was the time of waste. It was the time of "Who cares". It was the time of the luxury. It was the time of forgetting. It was the time to live.

"_C´est la vié!"_Was the victory shout that ran trough all Paris, including the house of the ancestral family, descendant of the gods, that was located in one of the richest neighborhoods.

They were happy, free of every burden now that the war was over, now that there wouldn´t be

more looses in both sides. Now that the demigods had finally agreed to had a truce. The war, afterall, had been their war, the mortals were just trapped in the middle of a long "family" feud.

If someone look through the window, however, they could have seen the tense air that surround the couple, the worried expressions in their faces, they were waiting for something to happen. They were whispering when a young, beautiful lady entered in the room, carrying a baby. The couple smiled at the sight of their granddaughter, and the woman took the baby in her arms. The mother walked to her father´s side. She grinned when she saw her mother talking to the baby, as she remembered the day she had met her father...

She was walking along the streets of Montmartré, looking at the beautiful paints of the aspiring painters, that were hoping to be discovered in the city of arts. They were expecting to be the next Picassos. And that was exactly what she had been looking for. She wanted someone to made a portrait of her family. It had to be the incredible. In exchange, she would make him famous. So far, she hadn´t found anything worth it. She was almost giving up when she saw one of the paints. It was the sea. The light reflected in its traslucid water. The waves crashing in the short. The sky was a mix of shades of orange, purple and red...

The painter lift his head and look right into her eyes. She got lost in them. They were sea-green, indescribable, misterious, indecipherable, just like the sea. You couln´t guess what was he thinking. He smiled at her. His skin was tanned. His hair, black. And he had that kind smile. He was perfect.

_Madmoiselle. -_ said the man, kissing my hand.

_Bon jour monsieur –_ she said back, making a nod with her head.

No, _monsieur, non. Je m´apelle Adrien._

_Enchanté.Monsieur Adrien. Je m´apelle Marion. Marion de la Riviere¨* –_ she said.

Would you care for a walk along the _Champs de Elisé?*_ - asked the man

_Excuse moi?*_ - asked Marion, bewildered. They had just met and he was already asking for a walk.

Oh, come on. You heard perfectly well what I said. - he answered.

But the people... we had just met... and I don´t even know if I …. and the rules – shestammered

Don´t you want to break some rules?- he asked again, with a mischivieous glint in his eyes.

You´ll be surprised. - She took his hands, answering his unspoken challenge.

They had a wonderful time that day, and so the following days. Soon she found out that she was pregnant, and she told him. He wasn´t surprised, but he said that they couldn´t see each other anymore. It was his time to leave. This baby was his gift.

She wasn´t really surprised for that. She knew the rules too well. She had known for a long time that he was a god. But when the baby was born and she saw her startling sea-green eyes, she instantly knew how she would name her._Adrianne. Qui provien de la mer.*_._Adrianne de la Riviere._

_* _Miss.

Good morning Mister.

No, mister no. My name is Adrien.

My pleasure, mister Adrien. I am Marion. Marion de la Riviere.

*Elysium

*Excuse me?

*Adrianne. The one that comes from the sea.

_OOO_OOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOO

June 1995. New York, USA.

The woman laying in the bed was screaming in pain, crushing the hand of the man that was at her side and whose expression remain stoic, although anyone could have guessed that he was trying hard not to wince. She sure had a strong hand. He just hoped this would end soon because he wasn´t sure how more his hand could take. And although the excruciating pain he was feeling, he was happier than ever, cause by the end of the day he would have a little niece to spoil. He wished _mére _ and _pére_ were here. They had wanted so badly to have grandchildren to spoil, kiss and play, but they passed away the year before. So he would do all of that instead.

He was a little bit worried, cause the labour had extended for too long. That couln´t be normal. Could it? He looked at her sister and felt something in his heart. He wanted the pain of her sister to be over. Finally, a cry broke the silence of the room. It was a girl. A beautiful baby girl with black hair, pale skin and green eyes. He took her in her arms a passed it to her sister. An expression of relief had crossed her face for a bare second before she fainted. He looked alarmed to the doctors but all of them had worry written over their faces. He turned her stare to her sister, only to find her in a pool of her own blood.

He couldn´t heard nothing anymore, nor see, but he could feel someone pushing him out of the room. When he recovered his senses he found himself out of the room. He walked slowly to the waiting room, hoping that his sister would get out alive. If not for her at least for the baby she had wanted so bad. The angish was consuming his mind, he couldn´t loose his sister, he had already lost his parents. She was the only left...

He saw a nurse approaching him with a baby in her arms. He took her and kissed her forehead, tears falling down her eyes and to the face of the baby that would possibly become his only family alive. He felt someone behind him. A powerful being that irradiated death. He turn around to found himself with a man who look to skin and oily black hair. He looked then at the baby in his arms a understood why. He was her father.

Then someone called him. It was the doctor that had been attending her sister.

I ´m sorry, sir – he said, serious – but she couldn´t make it.

No,no no – he cried. His sister,one of the few joys in his life, was dead. He wept with the baby in his arms when he felt the hand of the man in his shoulder.

I´m sorry.I loved her. But she will have a fair trial. She will achieve Elysium – said the man – You´re now alone with the baby. Please take care of her – he kissed the baby and then dissappeared in the shadows.

He looked at the baby and then he whispered

You are and Angel of deathr. That´s why you´ll be called Angela. We´re alone now Angela. - and as he said this, he could have swear that Angela DuMort had understood him.

_OOO_OOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOOOO_OOO

Hey!

So, here´s the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long (if there is any reader) I ´m sorry for the writing, but I´m not used to write in English

I tried to make it interesting. Please, constructive critics are more than so are reviews.

I´ll see you in the next chapter.


	3. The dark alley

******Disclaimer: **** I do not own all Percy Jackson characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Sadly, I haven´t found a way to stole them yet. **

**_'To lose one parent may be regarded as a misfortune. To lose both looks like carelessness._**** Oscar Wilde.**

_ A little girl, hidden by the shadows, stared at them intently, her green eyes following carefully the movements of the three children walking through the alley. The shadows tighten__ed__ around herself when she saw them coming toward her hiding spot. She started walking slowly, trying to put some distance between the little group and her. She was afraid of them. Why were three children walking through a dark and lonely alley if not for her?_

_ She had almost started running when she felt a stick beneath her feet. She didn´t want to reveal her position, so she stopped, staying as silently as she could. __She could see the blond boy extending a hand to the place where her face had previously been. Scared, she crushed the stick under her feet, causing a loud noise that startled the three children. _

_ The blond guy stepped ahead and shouted :_

_-Whoever you are, show yourself – he commanded, taking out his sword. - I warn you, we´re armed - __she could see the little blond girl grabbing a knife, her g__r__ey eyes staring at __her__spot__, analyzing every__thing__. The punk girl was touching her bracelets when out of nowhere a shield appeared. It had the head of a strange creature molded into the bronze. __She__ couldn´t remember where __she had seen it before... It was so familiar... A scary face that would´ve haunted anyone dreams. And then she knew it. It was Medusa. One of the gorgons. She could he__a__r a soothing voice whispering in her ears.____"Of all the monsters in the mythology, you should pity Medusa, the one that was turned because of doing something stupid out of love, the one that was turned because she was caught in the middle of a stupid old feud between two gods, the one that was left alone by the god she loved after she was turned into a horrible, monstrous girl..." __The girl, lost __in __her happy thoughts, __turned her head at the sudden __noise of a shield falling to the ground. She looked up, finding herself close to guy. The shadows faded away, leaving the little girl alone with the three strangers. She glared at the floor, breathing carefully, in and out, in and out._

_- Ahem – the boy cleared his throat, hoping to get her attention. When he realized he was being blatantly ignored, he decided to speak – Who are you? - he asked, if not, demanded to the girl. She could feel her blood boiling, her anger increasing slowly. She did not like the way the guy was talking to her. As if he could demand anything from her. As if he had the right to know it. Her cheeks turned into an angry shade of red. __She breathed again. In and out. In and out... But she could feel the others. They were getting exasperated. And she was afraid. They were three against one. She was scared of everyone, but she wouldn´t show it. She was brave. She faced the things she feared, with her head in the air, stoic, like a true warrior. And that she was._

_ The three strangers watched her, intently, but they found themselves being stared back by a huge pair of green eyes. Suddenly, the blonde guy made a move, approaching the little girl. She hissed, taking out her black knife, her green eyes turning into two black pits, two angry black pits, with a hint of madness in them. The guy stepped back, with his hands in the air. Her lips curved up a little, knowing that she had scared them away. She allowed herself to relax a little when she heard growling__s__._

_ She turned her head, searching for the sound, and then, she found it. The entrance of the alley was covered by a huge hellhound. It was enormous, w__i__th big __and sharp canines. She shouted, warning the others of the danger ahead of them. They turned at once, their expression shocked when they realized what exactly the monster was. __They had never faced anything so dangerous before. Before the could think, the monster jumped toward them. They dodged, barely in time. The monster turned to Thalia, who was busy, looking for her spear. Luke jumped in front of her, swinging his sword. But it was of no use. The hellhound just keep moving, avoiding every sword thrust. Tired of the game, it lifted its great paws, preparing __to__ strike. Then, Luke felt someone pushing him, saving him from being ripped out. The little girl has taken the blow, a long and deep cut ran throughout her arms. An obscure liquid ran freely down her pearl white skin, but the girl was too concentrate in the hellhound to care. The "big dog",as some could call, closed __its__ jaws in the place where few moments before had been her right shoulder, leaving its vital part unprotected. Using this as a distraction, she rolled, stabbing the hellhound right to its heart. The monster disappeared in a flash of golden dust, leaving four scared children behind._

_After seeing the hellhound disappearing, the little girl wiped the blood out of her wound, splashing all the alley with the precious liquid. Then, she look back, staring defiantly, daring them to said something. When Thalia made a move as if she was going to __help__ her, she hissed again and stepped back. It seemed to be as she still mistrusted them. __Luke saw the look in Thalia´s face and realized that she was going to tell the girl their names. He didn´t want to, but her wound needed to be treated correctly, otherwise she would have been most likely dead by the end of the weak. He nodded to Thalia._

_- Hey, look, I don´t want to hurt you – said Thalia – but that wound needs to be taken care off. __I´m just going to clean it. See – she held her hands up, showing she didn´t have any weapons on her._

_- Stop lying – spat the little girl venomously – you just want me to trust you, you want to take me to that thing you call foster home_

_-No. __I´m not trying to take you anywhere, I just want to help you. Let me help you – Thalia said softly, trying to get close to the wound, but the girl moved her arm out of her way. Thalia got furious. She was just trying to help, for Gods´ sake! Trying not to snap at the girl, she spoke carefully – Look, I´m gonna tell you our names, if you want that as a proof. My name is Thalia Grace, she is Annabeth Chase and he is Luke Castellan. __Now, please, would you let me see that cut? - asked Thalia and the black-haired girl just nodded, extending her arm. They gasped at the sight of the wound. It was big, the skin has been torn apart, they could even see the flesh. The three of them stared at her with something that look a lot like respect in their eyes. This little girl had saved them, had almost got killed in the process and was looking at them like she hadn´t done anything at all. And even now, that she was alone against three older children, she didn´t show fear, her face was blank, a perfect mask of indifference, her body was rigid, stoic, warrior. Thalia took out a canteen and poured the heavy liquid down her arm. A cloud of smoke covered the wound and then disappeared, leaving behind a tiny scar. _

_ They stood there for a minute, quietly, without knowing what to do next. The awkward silence was broke by the little girl, __"Thanks" she whispered,__and then turned on her heels walking to the exit of the alley._

_- Wait – Thalia shouted and the girl stopped – What´s your name? - but the little girl just continued her way as nothing had happened. Thalia look at Luke and she could see the indecision in his face. She knew that they should follow her, stop her, they couldn't live her alone. When their eyes found them, Thalia nodded. Luke ran to the girl and catch her arm. She turned around, annoyed, her green eyes turning black again, and Luke let her arm go. But he wouldn´t give up with that_

_- Come with us – he said soothingly, extending his hand. She wanted to take it so badly, to accept his offer. She wanted a new family, someone to take care of her. She was just five, but she had already lost everything that had meant something to her. And then came this guy, a knight in his shinning armor, holding his hand to take her out of the dark. But she didn´t want to be saved, to be taken out of the dark. She wouldn´t be able to stand another lost. "Forget it, you deserve __happiness, you have already given to much, now is your turn to receive". But she was afraid._

_- I don´t want to be alone again – she whispered, her eyes showing fear and looking like a five-year-old girl for the first time._

_- You won´t – Luke said. She looked at him, her eyes full of distrust._

_- Can you promise it? - she asked, her expression pleadingly_

_- I do – he said, but he felt the need to reassured her. Carefully, he walked toward her and knelt in front of her, their eyes at the same level. He look at her intently._

_– I promise – he said – I´ll never leave you alone. We´ll be a family. We are a family. – he told her, his face serious. She looked at Thalia and Annabeth and saw them nodding and smiling._

_– Okay – she said, not afraid anymore. She had finally found a new family._

_Luke took her hand and lead her to the others_

_– Come on, let´s go, we should get you cleaned – he said_

_And the girl was happy. She walked along her new family toward the exit of the alley._

_– Angela – she said – __My name is Angela DuMort._

_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_OOO_

_Hi to everyone_

_ So... I was wondering guys whether you liked or disliked the chapter. I know it took so time but I went to the WYD in Rio de Janeiro and when I came back I had tons of school stuff. Please, REVIEW, and I´ll send you all virtual homemade blue chip-cookies. _


End file.
